


Karaoke Night

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks, Drunkenness, Fanart, Ironhusbands, Karaoke, M/M, Platonic Romance, Silly, Singing, Tony Stark Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Tony and Rhodey drunkenly singing their hearts out in a karaoke booth. They’re so wasted they’ve lost their shoes somewhere. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was “voice” (T3), expressed via singing.Experimenting with a different coloring technique where flat color, shading, and highlighting are done on the same layer. Perspective was a bit difficult, but the direction from nearest to farthest starts from bottom to top.I know the tags are confusing, but my thought process was basically Tony and Rhodey can go platonically, romantically, and in the middle. That's just how deep their connection is.





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Tony and Rhodey drunkenly singing their hearts out in a karaoke booth. They’re so wasted they’ve lost their shoes somewhere. Created for Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018. Topic was “voice” (T3), expressed via singing.
> 
> Experimenting with a different coloring technique where flat color, shading, and highlighting are done on the same layer. Perspective was a bit difficult, but the direction from nearest to farthest starts from bottom to top.
> 
> I know the tags are confusing, but my thought process was basically Tony and Rhodey can go platonically, romantically, and in the middle. That's just how deep their connection is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more art and fandom nonsense, or just say HI! on my tumblr page :D  
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
